


The Red Fic

by Imnotdaddy



Category: Panic! at the Disco, Ryan Ross - Fandom
Genre: Blood, Bloodplay, BoyxBoy, Gore, M/M, Panic at the Disco - Freeform, Red - Freeform, Ryden, Smut, the red fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 12:00:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9490109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imnotdaddy/pseuds/Imnotdaddy
Summary: Red is just Ryan's colour-*trigger warning gore, mentions of ageplay, bloodplay*-I wrote this at 4 am and I'm sorry





	

Ryan lay uncovered on the satin sheets, softly stroking the fabric with his fingertips as he looked at his surroundings. Brendon had gotten out his handcuffs from when he had been with dallon and secured his arms and legs to the bedposts. A black piece of fabric wrapped around his mouth, "no safewords" was what Brendon had whispered in his ear before leaving the room. Speaking of Brendon, he still hadn't returned from the hall and it was starting to scare Ryan. Usually they did something simple, like age play or that time brendon had dressed him up like his mother and only called him grace throughout the whole escapade. Once Ryan had finished daydreaming about Brendon's odd sexual fantasies he looked up to see that Brendon had returned, he was holding something that appeared to be a black box.  
"Ryan" Brendon drawled "you look so beautiful, all tied up and helpless, but we need to do one more thing before we begin"   
And with that Brendon pulled out a familiar looking piece of dark red cloth. "I hate covering up your beautiful eyes but I think this color suits you so well." Ryan closed his eyes and waited for the soft fabric to cover his eyes and brush against his dark lashes.  
"Ryan, you know what would look better than just that red over your eyes?" Brendon purred. Ryan tensed, he could see where this was going, he heard shuffling as Brendon opened the black box and pulled out something that sounded sharp, and smelled like metal. "Red everywhere"  
Ryan let out a muffled scream as he felt the sharp blade pierce right above his stomach, he felt it again, slowly pulling at the spaces between his ribs and sliding below his navel in a slight semicircle. After he got over the sting of the blade, Ryan started to feel something strong and rough lapping at his wounds. Everything seemed to get quieter and quieter until all noise was gone and he could feel nothing.  
Brendon stopped licking Ryan's beautiful red gore and reached for a condom, Ryan was oddly quiet but Brendon guessed it was from the newnes of it all and the confusion he must feel. He ripped the packet open with his teeth and slowly slid it on his length, moaning under his breath.   
"Oh babe, you're so hot" Brendon moaned and separated Ryans legs, pushing in with no lube and no warning. Ryan's body convulsed in what Brendon mistook for extreme pleasure and a sign to move faster, slowly getting into an even rhythm. "Ungh Ryan!" Brendon screamed and threw back his head, he then looked down to see that Ryan had stopped moving and was lyingon his sheets, cold to the touch and milk white.   
"Ryan?"


End file.
